


5 Declan micro-fics

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Declan micro-fics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lferion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/gifts).



> As per this meme: 1) Give me a fandom plus character/pairing, and FIVE one-word prompts.  
> 2) I'll see if I can write you five one-sentence ficlets based on them.
> 
> lferion gave me Declan. Clearly I failed at the one-sentence thing for most of them, but at least none of them grew to even ficlet size.

**Ravi**  
Friendships develop between Heads of Houses. Onryuji gets on best with the Sydney Head, a woman who can pass through solid matter. The Gorgon and Pili are fast friends. Declan has got on like a house on fire with Ravi from the moment they met.

 

 **Chartreuse**  
Port isn't the only thing kept in the cellar at the UK Sanctuary. There are also many bottles of wine – "You never know when Tesla might come calling," Watson says, and Declan knows better than to ask – and a variety of spirits. Over the years, Declan develops a special fondness for the Chartreuse.

 

 **Gothic**  
Declan can't help thinking that a Sanctuary with a Gothic architecture is like a bad joke.

 

 **Precise**  
Watson insisted on precision for a great many things, from the complex system that ruled the library to the level of details to be listed in all the files, to say nothing of the intricacies of the cellar.

Everyone tries to keep being precise in the wake of James's death, but it doesn't take long for a little chaos to spread wherever things used to be so precise.

 

 **Comfort**  
It takes a year and a planetary crisis for Declan to finally feel comfortable as Head of the UK Sanctuary.


End file.
